A Strange Love
by Quenn of Prime
Summary: When Lexington goes out to think about his feelings for Brooklyn.While thinking Lexington comes across some other gargoyles.Will these new gargoyles help Lex to confront his feelings for Brooklyn?(Warning:part 2 has yaoi.)


**Author's note:I kind of based it of of the drama fifty shades darker.Also please no hate comments.I also don't due Lexington x Staghart,or Brooklyn x Katana!!!** **The 3 gargoyles are mine**

Calm and quiet a cold September sunset.Elisa just got done with her shift,she looked at the sunset.

"*sigh*Just 20 more minutes ".

"Hello Elisa" voice said from behind.It was Xanitos."Oh hello".Are you waiting for Goliath?he asked.No response,or upset?"I'll leave you alone",Xanitos left.

The sun setted,then with a flash of light the gargoyles awoken.Angela and Broadway were going to watch a movie,Hudson and Bronx were watching hockey.Leaving only Goliath,Brooklyn,and Lex."Greetings Elisa"puting his hand on her solder. Brooklyn headed inside,Lex stayed outside."Hey Lex you coming"?Lex looked at Brooklyn."Uh...Im just going out".He flared his arms then took off.

Lex landed.*sigh*"I just have to tell him.But what if he dosent except that I'm gay"?

Ever scene the clock tower was destroyed.When they were about to flee Brooklyn carried Lex.He could barely move but his eyes could see Brooklyn carrying him.Ever scene he had feelings for Brooklyn.

But suddenly Lex heard a scream."I admit it Grayson your right.Your new upgrade is a big help".Told ya!!

The female then heard Lex stalking them.

Then out of the shadows Lex strike the female.The female tried to break free.Then she punched Lex into the wall.

Then she grabbed a gun from her loin cloth.She pointed it at lex's chest.A cold stare in her eyes.Her eyes glowing red.

When she was about to pull the trigger...

The male then ran up to her and put some sort of pouder on her.The female's eyes returned to normal.

"Uhg...W-what happened Gray"?"You went into attack mode"."I-i went into attack mode?!"

Lex was waking up.Not wanting his mate to feel terrible for what she did.He put the same dust on Lex.

Lex soon forgot what happened.Then he saw the male and female.

You ok?The male asked in concern."I'm f-fine thanks".The female looked away."My name is Grayson,and this is Jasper".

You should head back to your clan ,Jasper said in a depressed voice."If I go back to my clan,Goliath will be angery".Who is Goliath?Jasper asked in a odd look.He is my leader Lex replied.

Why will your leader be mad?Grayson asked putting a talon on his sholder.You are welcome to stay with us,Grayson said to the olive gargoyle.

"R-really you would allow me to stay with you?"

Yeah would be a pleasure,Grayson said in a cheerful voice.W-WHAT?Jasper jumped from behind.He needs to heal Jasper,Grayson said in a angered voice.

She sighed crossing her arms then folded her wings.Fine...He can stay with us while he heals she said while about to take off.By the way I didn't get your name, Grayson starring at the olive gargoyle."My name is Lex".

Abandoned building

They landed on some old building.You guys live here?Lex asked in a odd glare at the building.It might not be nice,but hey its home Grayson said while opening the door.

Ok guys you can come out Grayson hollered. Suddenly out of the darkness 2 gargoyles emerged.There was female with white hair and light blue skin in dark blue birthmarks sorta like cracks, the other one a male looked like a mutant ferret black and brown fur.

Grayson who is this gargoyle,the ferret grunted.Why did you bring this gargoyle to our hideout the female looked at Lex in a cold stare.

Ryan ,Frost this is Lexington Grayson said putting his hand on Lex's shoulder.So is he your friend Grayson?Ryan glanced at Lex.For Ryan he mainly found outsiders to be threats.He's only going to stay with us for a night,Jasper said while closing the door. I'm not for sure about this Grayson, Frost said while looking at Lex.Odd Frost sorta found Lex sorta cute.

Hey we got 2 hours to kill,Frost putting his arms behind his head.Yeah I'm going to play video games,Ryan crossed her arms.

Frost you watch Lex,Jasper grunted.She pushed Lex to Frost.Follow me,the blue gargoyle whispered.Lex was lead to the top of the building.

So what were you doing before you ran into Grayson,she handed him a drink. I was just thinking about a person I like,Lex explained to the blue gargoyle.Don't tell me you have a girl,she grunted."Well he isn't my boyfriend yet"."Wait you're gay"?

The 2 continued to talk. Frost started to notice that the sun was coming up.Uh it was nice talking to ya but the sun is coming up,she firmly said.Almost in a blink of a eye everyone was on the roof top.Talk to you tomorrow?Lex asked."Sure".Dawn came over New York.And the gargoyles were in they're stone slumber.


End file.
